Question: At Rosa's Rose Shop, a bouquet containing a dozen roses costs $\$20$. If the price of a bouquet is directly proportional to the number of roses it contains, how many dollars will a bouquet of 39 roses cost?
Solution: Let $c$ equal the cost of a bouquet of 39 roses (in dollars). Since we know that the price of a bouquet is directly proportional to the number of roses it contains, we can set up the following proportion \begin{align*} \frac{c}{39}&=\frac{20}{12}
\\\Rightarrow \qquad c&=\left(\frac{20}{12}\right)(39)
\\\Rightarrow \qquad c&=\boxed{65}
\end{align*}